Shikon No Tama Terlahir kembali
by yukishiro dan
Summary: [On Going] Musuh baru menghantui miko muda itu, ditambah orang-orang yang disayangi telah diculik oleh siluman tersebut. Mampukah Kagome menyelamatkan mereka semua. Hgurasi Kagome X Seshomaru. OOC, Banyak EYD yang kurang sempurna dan TYPO.


_**PROLOG**_

_**TOKYO TENGAH MALAM**_

Badai besar melanda dan mempengaruhi Tokyo pada saat ini, cuaca angin dan hujan yang begitu lebat, petir menyambar setiap saat membuat suasana amat mengelegar ditambah suasana langit gelap gulita, cuaca ini bukan karena peristiwa alam biasa melainkan perbuatan seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan alam. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu berdiri diatas luar Tower bangunan Tokyo, dirinya mengamati bahwa muncul sebuah pintu misterius berukuran dengan tinggi 12 meter dan lebar 8 meter yang muncul.

"Sebuah pintu!" batin Kagome terkejut melihat 8 pintu besar muncul bersamaan dihadapannya dari semua arah yang mengelilingi menara tokyo.

"Aku tidak suka perasaan ini, tapi kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan. Baiklah!" ucapnya membuat segel dengan tangan kanan dengan 2 jari telunjuk dan jari tengah menjadi satu. Kepulan asap muncul memenuhi lokasi area, bersamaan datangnya hembusan angin yang menyapu hilang asap. Semuanya yang berada disitu terkejut, Kohaku, Koga dan Seshomaru tak percaya bahwa _Miko_ itu mampu membuat dirinya menjadi 8 mengelilingi dirinya yang asli berada ditengah. Semua _Shikigami _mirip seperti Kagome hanya yang berbeda terdapat segel garis hitam berbentuk kotak pada lehernya, semua sudah siap mengarahkan anak panah pada setiap pintu yang ada.

Musuh yang memperhatikan pendeta itu dari jauh tak habis pikir, bahwa dia bisa menggunakan _Shikigami_ dalam jumlah besar. "Oh, Sepertinya ini akan menarik!" kata siluman itu senang yang melihat Kagome dari kejauhan.

"Itulah, Kagomeku!" kata Koga bangga dengan kemampuannya.

"Aku tak menyangka Kagome_-sama _mampu membuat _Shikigami_ sebanyak itu!" gumam Kohaku tak percaya sambil menaiki Kirara. Seshomaru pun terkejut yang berada disana namun fokus kembali untuk membunuh semua siluman yang mencoba mendekat masuk kedalam bangunan tower tokyo. tersenyum tipis hampir tidak terlihat.

Disisi lain gerbang setiap pintu mulai terbuka dan keluar siluman dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak tak terhitung. Kagome masih menutup mata untuk merasakan siluman yang bersembunyi mengendalikan setiap pintu tersebut, dirinya menghela panjang dan menampar wajahnya sendiri untuk fokus. "Aku tidak akan kalah!" katanya siap untuk membentuk segel satu tangan, kearah musuh yang berada diambang setiap pintu besar dihadapannya.

_**DISCLAIMER : TAKASASHI RUMIKO, Inuyasha punya Rumiko-san, cerita milik saya dan saya tidak mngambil keuntungan apappun.**_

_**Pairing Kagome Higurashi X Seshomaru**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural dan Etc**_

_**Warning : OOC, Ejaan kadang ada yang salah, Typo.**_

_**Author : Yukishiro Dan**_

_**CHAPTER 1 : Musuh baru. Membangkitkan Shikon no Tama kembali.**_

**7 Tahun sesudah pernikahan Inuyasha dan Kagome di zaman **_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Wanita surai biru legam itu sedang berdiri bersemedi ditengah air terjun yang menghujani seluruh tubuh _miko_ muda yang sekarang berusia 25 tahun, matanya masih tertutup untuk berkonsentrasi dalam latihan. Seseorang ada yang mendekatinya. Merasa terancam dirinya segera membuat segel berupa garis pembatas berwarna putih untuk memperingati musuh.

_**KYAAA!**_

Gadis itu kaget dan terjatuh kebelakang. "Ada apa?!" tanya Inuyasha khawatir, melihat anaknya yang berteriak.

"_Haha-ue_ ini aku!" teriaknya ketakutan. Merasa mengenal kedua suara itu dirinya segera menuju ketempat kedua orang itu berada.

"Sumire, _Anata_ kenapa kalian ada disini?! kamu terluka Nak. Maafkan aku!" kata Kagome bertanya namun terhenti saat melihat ada goresan pada luka putrinya.

"U-Umh… i-ini salahku, karena tiba-tiba muncul" Sumire justru merasa bersalah. Inuyasha yang melihat kecerobohan istrinya hanya menyentil dahinya.

_**ADUH!**_

"Sakit tahu!" Kagome memarahi suaminya. "Lainkali, berhati-hatilah dalam menggunakan kekuatanmu. Dasar ceroboh, Ayo pulang!" Ajak Inuyasha yang sudah melihat putrinya sembuh berkat kemampuan permurniannya.

"Dasar…" Kagome meruntuk sedikit kesal kepada Inuyasha. Memang salah dirinya juga, karena tidak hati-hati dalam menggunakan kekuatannya.

**~o0o~**

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama ketiga orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia, saling bercanda dan mengobrol, terlihat keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Namun kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir merasa ada hawa aneh. Kagome mendelik melihat kebelakang hutan, seperti ada yang mengawasi. Wanita itu merasakan aura yang samar, tapi penuh hawa kegelapan. "Ada apa Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Hawa apa ini? Aura ini sama seperti Naraku, tapi…. Ini lebih gelap!" batinnya menyiratkan was-was.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha merasa aneh dengan reaksi istrinya.

"_A-Anata_?!" tanya wanita itu kaget. Inuyasha pun berdiri didepan Kagome sambil menarik _Tessaiga_ dari sarungnya. "Apakah ada siluman?!" tanyanya kembali.

Kagome yang melihat kepedulian Inuyasha, memegang kedua tangannya dan mengeleng kecil. "Tidak ada siluman! Sepertinya dia mundur!" ujarnya sedikit ragu.

"Kau yakin?!"

"Iya, Ayo kita segera pulang. Karena sebentar lagi malam pergantian bulan akan segera tiba" ujarnya mengingatkan pria itu.

"B-Benar. Ayo kita segera pulang!" Inuyasha yang mendengar sedikit panik menyetujui akan perkataan Kagome, mereka berdua segera naik kepunggung _Hanyo_ itu dan segera pulang kerumah. Wanita itu tampak resah dan gelisah akan aura mengerikan sesaat yang dia rasakan.

"_Haha-Ue_" gadis itu terlihat takut melihat reaksi ibunya yang begitu dingin.

"Maaf, tidak ada apapun nak. Sudah jangan dipikirkan!" Kagome yang dilihat oleh putrinya mulai melembut dan membelai rambut anaknya untuk tenang. Dirinya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

**.**

**.**

Malam pun telah tiba, wanita surai hitam itu masih sibuk didapur untuk menyiapkan makan. Inuyasha dan Sumire yang berada diruang tamu saling diam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Anak itu masih menulis dalam sebuah kertas, pikirannya cukup terganggu hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada ayahnya. "_Chichi-Ue_" panggil gadis itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Boleh aku bicara, ini soal _Haha-ue_" kata Sumire pelan membuka pembicaraan. Inuyasha yang mendengarnya terkejut, dirinya mulai memperhatikan putrinya. "Ada apa tentang Kagome?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Tadi dia mengelilingi rumah ini sambil memasang jimat disetiap rumah kita, lalu raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menakutkan. Aku takut sekali _Chichi-ue_, kalau terjadi hal yang mengerikan pada kita!" ujarnya gemetar ketakutan.

Inuyasha yang mendengar dan melihat sikap Sumire seperti itu langsung mengusap puncak kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat. "Tenanglah, Aku dan Ibumu pasti akan melindungimu. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" hibur Inuyasha.

"Em!" gadis itu sudah mulai tenang.

"_Anata_, Sumire. Ayo makan!" seru Kagome menyuruh mereka untuk keruang makan.

_**BAIK!**_

Mereka berdua sudah duduk didepan meja makan, semuanya sudah tersaji. Sang anak sedikit bingung mengapa Ibunya tidak ikut makan dan malah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. "_Haha-ue_, tidak ikut makan?" tanya Sumire. Kagome yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, melepaskan ikatan tali yang menahan Haori bajunya dan memakai pita putih untuk mengikat rambutnya yang terurai menjadi satu kunciran.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan, kalian makanlah duluan aku ingin pergi kerumah Kaede_-Baachan _sebentar" katanya menerangkan sudah membawa tas yang berisi anak panah dan busur. Inuyasha yang mendengar itu tidak tinggal diam. "Aku ikut denganmu, Kagome-… tidak boleh!" wanita itu memotong perkataan Suaminya.

"Kenapa?!" tanyanya kesal tidak ingin dirinya kenapa-kenapa dijalan.

Kagome yang melihat pria itu bersikeras ingin ikut, akhirnya hanya menghela panjang dan mulai mendekati pria itu yang menatap dirinya marah. "A-Apa?!" Inuyasha tampak tidak suka melihat ekspresi Kagome yang menyiratkan marah.

"Sumire, bisa kau tutup matamu sebentar, nak!" pinta sang Ibu. Gadis itu hanya menurut dan menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil. Wanita itu memberikan sebuah ciuman dipipi dengan langkah cepat. Sontak pria itu bersemu, karena tidak menyadari tindakan Istrinya.

"Aku mohon tunggulah disini untukku. Tempat ini akan melindungi kalian berdua, karena aku sudah memasang penghalang. Bisakah kau menjaga Sumire untukku!" mohon Kagome berbisik kepada Inuyasha yang tidak ingin mereka berdua dalam bahaya.

"Em… Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya!" katanya masih merona menahan malu. Kagome yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan segera memakai sendal jeraminya.

"Ingat jangan keluar dari rumah ini apapun yang terjadi!" Inuyasha hanya menurut mendengarkan perkataan Kagome, dirinya berangkat meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Inuyasha yang sudah melihat Istrinya pergi, kemudian melihat putrinya. "Buka matamu, Kagome sudah pergi!" ujarnya meminta Sumire membuka kedua matanya.

"Kemana _Haha-ue_, pergi?"

"Dia ada urusan sebentar kita menunggu saja disini, ayo segera kita makan nanti keburu dingin" ujar Inuyasha, gadis itu hanya menurut dan mulai melanjutkan makannya kembali bersama sang Ayah. Merasa wanita itu sudah mulai menjauh dari rumah, _Ayakashi_ tersebut mulai melancarkan rencananya untuk memaksa Inuyasha dan Sumire keluar rumah.

**~o0o~**

Dirumah kumuh dan sederhana itu terdapat 2 orang yang sedang mengobrol. Kagome mulai menceritakan kejadian janggal yang dia alami tadi sore, mulai dari aura yang terasa sangat jahat dan keluarganya yang diikuti makhluk tak diketahui apa. Setelah mendengar cerita dari wanita itu, Kaede mengambil beberapa ranting kayu kecil khusus dan sebuah tasbih manik hitam. "Ambillah, Kagome!" katanya menyerahkan kedua benda itu kepada dirinya.

"K-Kau yakin, Kaede_-Baachan_?!" seru Kagone tidak ingin dia mengambil benda ini, karena butuh waktu lama untuk menggunakannya, namun wanita tua itu tetap memaksa dirinya untuk menggunakan benda pemberiannya, dengan berat hati Kagome hanya menurut menerima kedua benda berharga yang disakralkan tersebut.

_**KYAAA! GYAAA!**_

_**TOLONG, ADA YOUKAI!**_

Suara teriakan itu menyadarkan mereka berdua. Siluman dalam jumlah banyak datang menyerang desa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua. "Kaede_-Baachan_! Cepat suruh semua mengungsi ketempat yang aman!" ujar Kagome keluar dari rumah pendeta tua itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kagome, tunggu!" Sayang dirinya sudah pergi dan tidak mendengar panggilan Kaede.

Kagome sudah berkumpul dengan beberapa penduduk desa yang bisa bertarung melawan siluman. "Kagome_-sama_!" panggil beberapa orang yang melihat wanita itu ikut bergabung untuk melawan musuh.

"Semuanya berhati-hatilah!" katanya mengingatkan.

"Baik!"

Kagome mengarahkan busur kearah jam 10 diatas langit, karena munculnya siluman yang berkumpul mengarah kedirinya. "Hilanglah!" panah itu melesat dengan cepat menghabisi beberapa _youkai_ yang terkena cahaya permunian dirinya. Beberapa kali Kagome melakukan itu untuk terus mengalahkan jumlah siluman yang datang menyerang desa, siluman ular mulai mengendep-ngendap untuk siap menerkam wanita itu dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

"Kagome_-sama, _dibelakangmu!" ujar Rikichi mengingatkan wanita itu. "Aku akan memakanmu. Miko!" seru musuh itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan siap menerkam dirinya.

"Gawat!" batinnya tidak sempat mengambil anah panah berikutnya. Sebuah parang besar berwarna putih mengarah dan menebas kepala ular itu menjadi 2 bagian. Kagome yang terkejut benda itu menyelamatkannya melirik kearah seorang pemuda yang _ia_ kenal. Pria itu mendekatinya bersama Kirara.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Kagome_-sama_?" tanyanya.

"_Arigatou_, Kohaku_-kun_!" jawabnya berterima kasih. Kohaku pun bergabung bersama Kagome dan semua penduduk desa. Pertarungan itu masih terus berlanjut dan cukup lama.

**~o0o~**

Keadaan desa terlihat sangat berantakan dan beberapa rumah penduduk sebagian ada yang rusak, namun syukurlah tidak ada korban jiwa sama sekali dari pihak mereka, hanya luka-luka saja. Semuanya tampak kelelahan begitupun dengan Kagome. "Syukurlah ini sudah berakhir" ucap Rikichi.

"Benar"

"Kagome_-sama_, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kohaku memberikan sebuah bambu berisi air minum. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dengan raut kelelahan. Dirinya hanya mengangguk kecil tanda baik-baik saja, saat akan menerima bambu itu. Iris wajahnya berubah menjadi was-was dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ada apa Kagome_-sama_?" tanya Rikichi melihat reaksi wanita itu yang berubah waspada. Wanita itu mengambil anak panah dalam wadah bambu yang dia slempangkan dibahu kirinya, mengarahkan busur itu kelangit. Dirinya masih mendelik melihat sekitarnya. Dirasa dia menyadari sedikit aura jahat segera panah itu dia lesatkan kearah jam 12.

TRAANG!

Sebuah penghalang _kekkai_ muncul akibat serangan anak panah Kagome. Wanita itu kaget melihat seseorang muncul dihadapan mereka semua. "_Youkai_!" para penduduk desa yang melihat itu terkejut dan segera bangkit untuk melawan kembali walaupun hanya 1 saja.

"Sejak kapan dia ada disana?!" gumam Kohaku sama seperti penduduk desa terkejut menyadari ada siluman lain yang bersembunyi dalam _kekkai_.

"Ho… Kau berhasil menemukanku, _Miko-dono_" ujar orang dibalik topeng berwajah rubah yang melihat kearahnya. Kagome yang melihat itu mengeram marah. "Siapa kau?!" tanya Kagome datar ingin tahu.

"Aku… Kau bisa memanggilku Yomi!" ujarnya menerangkan kepada orang-orang dibawah sana. Kohaku tidak suka akan hal ini dan dia mulai berbicara. "Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?!" tanyanya.

"Tujuanku sudah tercapai… sekarang aku akan mengambil mereka untuk membuat _Shikon no Tama_ kembali dan membuat tubuhku sempurna!" ujarnya datar tanpa intonasi emosi sedikit pun, menunjukkan 4 orang yang dikenalnya dalam sebuah _kekkai_. Mereka berempat telah ditangkap, semuanya tak percaya.

"Inuyasha, Shippo_-chan_!"

"_Ane-ue, Ani-ue_!"

"Kembalikan mereka!" ujar Kagome geram. Memasang anak panahnya kembali dalam busur dan melepaskan serangan. Yomi yang melihat serangan itu hanya diam. Panah itu siap menabrak _Kekkai_. "Percuma!" kata siluman itu dengan santai. Kagome yang melihat reaksi musuh tak sadar bahwa panah itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan sudah berada didalam kekkainya.

APA?!

"Ayo!" ujarnya kepada anak panah itu untuk menyegel dirinya, semua orang tampak kagum dengan kemampuan Miko muda itu, namun _naas_ anak panah melewati tubuh Yomi begitu saja. Kagome dan semuanya yang melihat itu tak percaya bahwa serangan _Miko_ tersebut berhasil dihindari. Siluman itu tersenyum dingin. "Sayang sekali!" katanya meremehkan.

"K-Kenapa?!" batinnya tidak mengerti, melihat panah melewati dirinya begitu saja.

"T-Tidak mungkin! Anak panah Kagome_-sama_ berhasil dihindari!?"

"Panah itu menembus melewati dirinya!"

"Sia-sia saja! Aku yang sekarang tidak memiliki kekuatan, namun setelah aku mempersembahkan mereka, aku akan bangkit sepenuhnya-… Tch!"

BZZT!

Sebuah pedang mencoba mencoba menebas _kekkai_ itu, semuanya terkejut bahwa ada siluman lain yang mencoba membunuh Yomi.

"Seshomaru_-sama_!" kata Kohaku tak percaya bahwa dia akan datang untuk membantu.

"Siapa kau? Percuma saja!" ujarnya mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan, pria itu terlempar namun bisa kembali berdiri, seolah dunia berguncang seperti gempa bumi, semua penduduk desa mulai jatuh ketanah merasakan energi siluman yang begitu kuat dan besar. "Dia kuat!" batin Seshomaru tak percaya.

"H-Hawa apa ini, t-tubuhku berat sekali!" ucap Rikichi.

"A-Aku tidak bisa bergerak!"

Kohaku yang berada disitu pun sama seperti penduduk desa tidak mampu menahan tekanan aura musuh yang begitu kuat. Seshomaru masih mampu berdiri menghadapinya, Kagome pun sama mencoba bertahan meskipun dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit. "K-Kembalikan mereka!" teriaknya mengambil anak panah kembali memasang pada busur dan memusatkan energinya lebih banyak benda itu, membidiknya untuk mengenai musuh, anak panah itu melesat dengan sangat cepat.

"Percuma saja!" katanya meremehkan.

"Apa?!" Menyadari ada yang berbeda dari panah tersebut tidak seperti sebelumnya, sesaat anak panah itu mulai menembus _kekkai_nya kembali dan mengenai dada Siluman itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Jadi begitu!" Yomi baru menyadari terdapat tulisan pada mantra anak panahnya. "Dia mencoba menyegel jiwaku!" batinnya terkejut dan siap melarikan diri.

"_BakuSaiga_!" teriak Seshomaru melakukan serangan kembali kearah _kekkai_ musuh, karena menyadari musuh mulai terlihat panik. Listrik hijau itu mulai menjalar dan Bersatu dengan anak panah Kagome.

"Kau akan berakhir!" ujar Seshomaru.

"Gawat!" batin Yomi ragu melihat _Kekkai_nya mulai retak, dirinya pun melihat panah itu yang mulai menyegelnya, dengan segera. Yomi menghilang bersamaan dengan keempat orang yang dia tangkap. Panah itu melesat dengan cepat keudara.

_**BOOM!**_

Ledakan terjadi diatas langit. Semua warga desa sudah bisa bergerak dengan bebas setelah menghilangnya Siluman Yomi.

"Dia menghilang?!"

"Apakah berhasil!?"

_**AHAHAHA…**_

"Inilah yang disebut tidak terduga, Kurasa aku akan mundur saat ini untuk menyempurnakan tubuhku, kali ini aku akan melepas kalian berdua, ada banyak cara untuk aku membunuh kalian, Kagome_-sama_ dan Seshomaru_-sama_!" ujarnya muncul kembali untuk memperingati mereka berdua dan menghilang.

"Kembalikan mereka!" kata Kagome namun musuh sudah melarikan diri.

Suasana disana yang awalnya tegang sudah kembali tenang. Baik Kagome dan Seshomaru sama-sama kesal tidak bisa melawan dirinya.

**KAGOME**_**!**_

_**HAHA-UE!**_

**SESHOMARU**_**-SAMA!**_

Kedua orang itu melihat seseorang yang memanggil mereka. Terlihat Kaede, Rin dan Sumire. Datang. Kagome yang baru sadar segera menghampiri putrinya yang sudah berubah menjadi _Hanyo_ rambut coklatnya berubah menjadi putih seperti Inuyasha. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?!" tanyanya, gadis itu mengangguk kecil namun rautnya berubah sedih saat melihat Ayahnya ternyata ditangkap oleh siluman tak dikenal. Sumire ingin menolong namun dia tidak diizinkan oleh Inuyasha dan menyuruhnya tetap didalam _Kekkai_. Setelah mendengar cerita itu semuanya sudah jelas. Bahwa musuh menangkap Inuyasha dan yang lainnya, pertanyaan dalam benak otak Kagome adalah untuk apa siluman bernama Yomi ini menangkap 4 orang itu. Apa tujuannya untuk membangkitkan kembali Shikon no tama? Itu pasti bukanlah yang baik.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari telah tiba, Suara kicauan burung seolah menyapa semua kegiatan. Pria tua berumur hampir mendekati seabad itu keluar untuk menghirup udara pagi yang cerah dan bersih.

"Udara pagi memang sangat enak dinikmati! Eh?! Kenapa pintu Gudang terbuka, jangan-jangan ada pencuri akan kuhajar dia!" katanya curiga, melihat pintu kuil digudangnya terbuka. Pria itu mulai mendekat dengan perlahan-lahan sambil memegang sapu dan sebuah kantung besar berwarna hitam yang _ia_ genggam. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa yang kembali adalah cucunya, namun karena digudang masih terlihat sangat gelap. Jadi dengan segera pria itu melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba. "Rasakan ini pencuri!" ujarnya.

_**KYAAA!**_

_**AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU KABUR!**_

Merasa ada suara teriakan yang kencang, Sota dan Mama menuju kegudang. "Ada apa kek-… Erk… _Neechan_!" kata Sota terkejut bersama wanita paruh baya. Itu melihat Kakeknya yang sibuk mengikat plastic hitam besar itu kepada Kagome, dirinya belum menyadari bahwa pencuri itu adalah cucunya.

"Apa katamu, mana mungkin dia Kagome?!" sahutnya tak percaya.

"_Jiichan_ itu benar-benar, Kagome!" ujar Mama melepaskan ikatan tali pada plastik hitam besar yang digunakan untuk membuang sampah namun disalah fungsikan oleh Sang Kakek.

"Dasar siapa sih yang melakukan ini kepadaku?!" kesalnya mendelik siapa orang yang melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Mama dan Sota menunjuk Kakeknya.

"Eh?! kalian-… _Jiichan_!" Suara suram terdengar ditelinga pria manula itu, keringet mengalir deras dari dahinya.

"M-Maafkan aku, Kagome-…. _Gyaa_!"

Mereka sudah berkumpul diruang makan. Pria itu sudah mendapatkan beberapa benjolan sebesar buah jeruk, tentu saja yang melakukan itu adalah cucunya sendiri yang terlihat kesal kepada kakeknya. "K-Kau tidak perlu memukulku juga kali!" kata kakeknya memegang kepalanya yang dipukul menggunakan sendal. Hal seperti ini tidak boleh ditiru dirumah ya. Kembali kecerita.

"Suruh siapa kakek melakukan itu kepadaku!" elaknya tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Sudah lama sekali, _Neechan _tidak kesini ya?" ucap Sota senang melihat Kakaknya yang baru kembali dari zaman _Feudal_. Kagome yang mendengar itu beralih kepada adiknya, dirinya baru menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, Kagome tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tambah besar saja. Sota! Kau pasti terlihat keren bukan dikalangan wanita! " ujarnya senang melihat adiknya sudah tumbuh sebagai laki-laki dewasa.

"_Mou… Neechan_!" katanya malu.

"Jadi apa yang menyebabkan kamu datang kemari?" Ibunya kini membuka pembicaraan. Mendengar hal itu, Kagome menjadi murung. Semuanya yang melihat ekspresi dirinya seperti itu mulai terlihat khawatir. "Ada apa?" tanya sang Ibu kembali.

"Inuyasha dan yang lainnya ditangkap oleh siluman bernama Yomi" jawab Kagome dengan nada menyesal.

"Bagaimana bisa? Inuyasha_-kun_ kuat bukan?!" tanyanya karena penasaran.

"Siluman itu mengetahui kapan waktu kekuatan Inuyasha melemah. Aku gegabah dan kurang waspada sehingga siluman bernama Yomi itu berhasil menculik mereka" jawab Kagome menyesal.

"Begitu ya" semuanya yang mendengar itu terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Terus apa tindakanmu selanjutnya. _Neechan_?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi _Jiichan _mungkin tahu, apakah kamu tahu tentang siluman Yomi ini? Kalau kau tahu tolong beritahu aku! Aku kemari langsung kegudang untuk mencari informasi tentang siluman tersebut, mungkin saja Kakek punya buku tentang berisi semua siluman sehingga aku bisa melawannya!" Kagome menjelaskan kembali panjang lebar. Berharap Kakeknya tahu sesuatu.

"Hm… Aku akan coba cari dulu dikamarku!" ujarnya menjawab dan mulai mencarinya.

"Tolong ya kek!" mohon Kagome berharap, jika kagomenya bisa mendapatkan petunjuk untuk melawan Yomi pasti ini akan memudah dirinya, Kakeknya pun segera menuju kekamar.

"Aku juga akan mempersiapkan makanan untuk kamu-… tidak usah!" kata Kagome memotong.

"EH? Tapi-… Tidak apa-apa! Aku ingin jalan-jalan kekota sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini, sekalian aku ingin menjual ini" ujar Kagome tidak ingin direpotkan menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan, Sota dan Mama yang melihatnya terkejut.

"I-Inikan?!" Sota terkejut dengan benda dalam bungkusan yang dibawa Kagome.

"Yup, ayo temani aku Sota!" ujar Kagome semangat.

"B-Baiklah!"

**.**

**.**

Kagome sudah mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian modern tidak memakai baju dijaman perang. Kedua kakak beradik itu sudah berada ditempat yang dituju, tentu saja Kagome langsung menjual benda itu dan mulai bertransaksi ditemani Sota. Terjadi sedikit perdebatan antara penjual dan pembeli yang menanyakan keaslian benda tersebut. Setelah dilihat oleh sang penjual. Akhirnya Sota hanya menuruti harga yang sudah ditawarkan sipenjual. Transaksi pun berakhir. Kagome yang sudah mendapatkan uang sudah sangat senang, namun tidak dengan Sota yang terlihat kecewa.

Mereka kembali berbelanja, Kagome mempersiapkan benda-benda yang diperlukan untuk perjalanan berikutnya. Semua benda-benda yang dibutuhkan sudah didapat dan mereka pun beristirahat ditaman sejenak sambil menikmati sekaleng minuman dingin segar. "Ini!" kata Kagome memberikan sebagian jatah hasil penjualan barangnya kepada Sota.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya anggap saja uang jajanmu untuk kencan dengan Hitomi_-chan_" ujar Kagome menyeringai menggoda. Sota yang mendengarnya hanya menahan malu luar biasa.

"_Mou_,… _Neechan_!"

"_Gomen… gomen_!" katanya meminta maaf. Sota masih menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya dia masih kecewa.

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf tahu!"

"Bukan itu, aku masih memikirkan kita menjual berlian tadi padahal kalau _Neechan_ sedikit galakan saja, pasti kita bakal dapat untung lebih banyak" keluh Sota, karena tahu harga jual ditoko berlian tadi sangat kejam dalam menawar harga.

"Ya sudah yang penting masih dapat sisa banyak dari hasil penjualan berlian ini" sahutnya untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah.

"Iya sih! Tapi ngomong-ngomong _Neechan_ dapat berlian itu darimana?" tanya Sota ingin tahu. Kagome yang mendengarnya langsung _membulshing_ malu. "I-Itu dari pedang Inuyasha" jawabnya menahan malu. Kagome yang menjawab itu kembali mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah lampau beberapa minggu lalu.

_KONGOUSOHA!_

_Siluman lipan yang dihadapinya itu tertusuk hempasan berlian yang mengarah musuh. Menusuk dan membunuhnya seketika. Kagome yang berada disana mencabut beberapa berlian yang tertancap pada youkai yang tewas itu._

"_Kagome apa yang kau lakukan?!" dirinya yang ditanya Inuyasha hanya membulshing menahan malu._

"_A-Aku butuh beberapa butuh kepingan berlian kongousha!" jawabnya gelagapan._

"_Eh? Untuk apa?!" tanyanya kembali tidak mengerti._

"_Ah… URUSAI, OSUWARI!" Kagome pun menyebut mantra yang bisa membuat pria itu langsung tunduk._

"_K-Kenapa?!" _

Sota yang sudah mendengar alasan mengapa Kagome memiliki kepingan berlian hanya _sweatdrop_. "Kau benar-benar mengerikan, _Neechan_ mengambil keuntungan dari pedang Inu _no Niichan_!" ujarnya tak percaya.

"A-Aku kan sudah adil membagimu dan Mama, lagipula ini akan kugunakan untuk Inuyasha juga, Jadi sekali-kali tidak apa-apalah!" elaknya tidak ingin disalahkan niat menjual berlian tersebut.

"Terserahlah…" kata Sota tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Mereka berdua terdiam kembali. Sota pun membuka pembicaraan kembali "_Neechan_"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apakah kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini?" Sota yang berkata seperti itu terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, apa kau tidak suka aku kembali kesini?!" ujarnya memarahi adiknya.

"B-Bukan itu maksudku… Itu, aku takut jika kau tidak kembali seperti kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu"katanya meluruskan arah pembicaraan ini. Kagome yang mendengarnya terkejut dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku janji akan sering berkunjung kesini kok, kuharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi" sahutnya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Ayo pulang, Mama dan _Jiichan_. Pasti mengkhawatirkan kita!"

"I-Iya"

**.**

**.**

Mereka pun pulang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan mereka pun sudah tiba dirumah, membuka pintu dan masuk "_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri, ara…_ banyak sekali belanjaanmu. Kagome?" kata sang Ibu melihat dia membawa beberapa kantong plastik.

"I-Iya…" katanya sambil cengegesan. Menuju kamar Kakek.

"Mama… Ini dari _Neechan_" ujar Sota memberikan sebuah amplop berisi uang.

"Kagome ini dapat dari mana banyak sekali?!" ujarnya kaget tak percaya. Kagome yang sudah mengecek kamar kakeknya tidak ada dan kembali keruang tamu.

"I-Itu ada sedikit lebih dari barang yang kujual,… hehehe… ngomong-ngomong dimana Kakek?"

"Oh, Baiklah, Dia ada digudang" ucap Mama. Kagome pun segera menuju ketempat Kakeknya.

Kagome melihat Kakeknya yang sedang duduk malas dengan buku yang berada dimukanya. Dirinya terlihat sangat Lelah, wanita itu tampak tidak tega dan mendekatinya. "_Jiichan" _panggilnya.

"Ah, Kagome… kau sudah kembali. Maaf aku sudah mencari kesana kemari tapi tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk soal siluman Yomi ini" katanya menyesal tidak bisa membantu.

"Begitu ya" Kagome memahami kondisi tersebut, tidak semua hal bisa diselesaikan lewat buku. Kagome pun iseng-iseng membaca buku berisi _Youkai_, dirinya menemukan satu foto siluman yang menurutnya menarik.

"He… lucunya" kata Kagome melihat _Youkai_ tersebut.

"Oh, dia adalah _Zashiki Warashi_, dia siluman tidak jahat dan juga bisa jahat!" ujar Kakeknya yang ikut melihat foto dalam buku.

"_Jiichan_, aku pinjam buku ini ya. Mungkin bisa membantuku dizaman perang!"

"Bawa saja" katanya.

"_Jiichan_, Kagome. Makan malam sudah siap!" panggil Mama.

_**IYA!**_

Mereka pun segera menuju ketempat meja makan dan mulai berbincang-bincang pada malam itu, Kagome menceritakan kegiatannya selama dizaman Inuyasha mulai dari memasak, mengusir roh jahat, membasmi siluman dan sebagainya. Malam yang begitu panjang dengan diisi obrolan hangat.

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA.**_

Kagome sudah memakai Hakama dan Haorinya kembali. Dirinya sudah membawa peralatan tempur yang dibutuhkan dari seperti sepeda dan tas yang sudah diisi keperluan yang diminta kepada ibunya. Kagome sudah sampai dilubang sumur dan melihat mereka bertiga. "Aku izin pamit" kata Kagome akan kembali kezaman perang.

"Iya, kalau kau perlu sesuatu datanglah kembali kesini. Kagome!" sahut wanita paruh baya itu untuk tidak sungkan, jika memerlukan seseuatu.

"Um!"

"Aku pergi!" ujarnya melompat kedalam sumur bersamaan dengan barang-barang yang _ia _bawa. Sebuah cahaya pink pun menghilang. Kagome masih sejenak melamun memikirkan perkataan Kakeknya, soal _Youkai_ yang diceritakan dirinya. Dirinya sudah tiba dan berusaha mengeluarkan benda-benda yang begitu berat dari dalam sumur. Nafas Kagome terengah-engah, karena dirinya sendirian mengurus perjalanan ini. "Aku harus segera bertemu Kaede _Baachan_ dan melanjutkan perjalanan ini untuk menemukan Inuyasha dan yang lainnya!" batin Kagome sedikit kesal karena masih teringat kemampuan musuh yang begitu hebat.

Wanita itu mulai menaiki sepeda dan menyimpan tas besarnya dibelakangnya. Dirinya mengayuh sepeda kearah desa.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa orang sedang berkumpul disebuah lapangan, disana terlihat miko tua yang sedang mendiskusikan soal Inuyasha dan yang lainnya. "Kaede_-sama_, Kagome_-sama_ sudah kembali!" ujar salah satu penduduk yang memantau area sekitar.

"_Haha-ue_?!" gumam anak itu senang mendengar ibunya telah kembali. Kaede yang mendengar hal itu wanita tersebut berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kagome akan tiba, benar saja dari kejauhan terlihat gadis itu masih mengayuh sepedanya melewati sawah-sawah sekitar.

"Kaede_-Baachan_, Sumire!" teriak memanggil mereka sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

**.**

**.**

Kagome pun menurunkan standar sepedanya agar bisa berdiri. "Maaf, jika aku terlambat. Kaede _Baachan, _Sumire!" ucapnya merasa tidak enak.

Semua warga merasa takjub dengan benda yang dibawa dirinya. Kagome yang melihat para penduduk baru sadar. "Oh iya, Rikichi_-san_"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Tolong bagikan ini kepada semua penduduk ya! Oleh-oleh dari zamanku!" ujarnya, Rikichi hanya menerimanya dan mulai memanggil beberapa orang untuk membagikannya.

"Kaede_-Baachan_, kita bisa bicara didalam rumahmu kan" katanya sambil menunjukkan beberapan kotak yang terikat tali. Wanita tua itu paham. "Baiklah.

**.**

**.**

Mereka semua sedang berkumpul dirumah Kaede. Baik Kaede dan Kagome saat ini sedang duduk dan mengobrol soal masalah _Youkai_ yang menamakan dirinya Yomi. Sumire masih sibuk dengan memakan permen kapas bersama anak-anak pantarannya yang berada diluar halaman rumah. Kaede pun menuangkan secangkir air panas dari pancinya dan memberikannya kepada Kagome.

"_Arigatou_" ucapnya sambil menerima gelas tersebut.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk pada saat dizamanmu?" Wanita itu hanya mengeleng tanda tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun.

"Begitu ya, sepertinya ini akan sulit-…"

"Tapi aku akan tetap mencari Inuyasha dan yang lainnya!" seru Kagome.

"Sendiri?!" apa kau sudah tahu tempat siluman itu bersembunyi?" wanita itu mengangguk kecil.

"Walaupun masih sedikit samar, aku akan berangkat besok pagi!" katanya kembali.

"Kalau sendirian akan berbahaya, bagaimana jika aku ikut-… tidak boleh!" kata Kagome memotong ucapan Kaede.

"Kaede_-Baachan_ harus tetap disini untuk melindungi desa, aku akan pergi dengan putriku"

"Tapi… Bagaimana jika pergi bersama? Bukankah lebih banyak orang lebih baik!"Ucapan Kaede kembali dipotong oleh orang yang berada dibelakang Kagome. Mereka berdua melihat kearah orang yang mengusulkan untuk ikut turun serta.

"Kohaku_-kun, _Rin_-chan_!"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan _Ane-ue_ dan yang lainnya!"

"Izinkan kami mendampingi anda. Kagome_-sama_!" mohon Rin kepada wanita itu dengan penuh harap.

"Kami mohon!" Kohaku pun memohon kepada Kagome. Wanita itu menghela panjang dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat!" ujarnya.

"Baik!" Kaede yang mendengar jawaban Kohaku dan Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Berhati-hatilah, Kagome"

"Iya, aku tahu!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE….**_


End file.
